


True North

by Scarlett_Skylar



Series: Gundam Seed Drabbles [3]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Skylar/pseuds/Scarlett_Skylar
Summary: Soulmate AU. Soulmarks can appear anytime. Some people are born with them, some show up in the last years of life. At 16, Kira’s finally shows.





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2AM, and I wrote this in about a half hour. Trying to get some inspiration back. Please let me know what you think.

_Fuck._

Kira stared at his wrist in horror, the intricate design darkening by the second. _There is no way this is happening._

Just as the thought passed his mind, Flay grabbed his arm. ‘Kira! What’s-“ Her voice died abruptly catching everyone else’s attention.

The sudden silence attracted the attention of the officers, Mwu La Flaga leading the way over. “Hey, Kid! Congratulations! Do you know who your match is?”

Kira finally looked up, Flay looked near tears, Mir was just staring at his wrist quietly, Sai and Tolle were both looking away; obviously uncomfortable.

“Sorry… what did you say?”

“Do you know who your match is?”

“Commander! Leave Kira alone.” The captains voice cut through the fog in Kira’s brain.  

“Ah… sorry Captain.”

“Kira… are you-“ Mir started to ask, looking worried, before Kira looked around and felt like he was suffocating.

“Excuse me!” he said quickly before leaving the room, not wanting to answer the questions he knew they had. Everyone’s curious about soulmates. That’s just the way it is.

He made his way to his quarters; quickly locking the door before sliding to the floor. The cool metal of the door centering him.

Kira closed his eyes, his new mark burning in his mind. _Well, not my mark._ He thought with not a small amount of frustration as he remembered who else the mark was on.

He forced him self to think of something else, _Flay._ Well, that was not happening, not now. Flay’s mark was a beautiful image of Earth, that spanned across her back. Mir’s is a small blue bird, on her left shoulder. Tolle did not have a soul mark; not yet at least, but he and Mir were trying to make it work, for now, they were happy. Mwu’s was a blue and white star on his hip. Kira had seen it by accident when they were changing after the last battle. Sai was very secretive about his, but Kira knew it was on his leg, behind the knee. Kuzzey’s mark is on his shoulder, a small red and blue dragon.

Kira’s parents mark was behind the ear, a music note sitting inside a small, anatomically correct, heart.  It was something Kira could remember seeing ever since he was a baby.

The thought made him smile before his eyes opened and drifted to his wrist. The fully formed compass confirming what he knew the second he saw the design start to form on his skin. _Why now of all times…_

*knock knock*

“Kira? Can I come in?” Mir’s voice called through the door. Kira sighed before standing, unlocking the door and letting his friend in.

“Hey Mir.”

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked, gaze drifting to Kira’s new mark. “What’s there to talk about?” he asked.

“Well, it’s fairly obvious that you know who it is. Is everything ok?”

Kira sighed before he sat on his bed, heads in his hand. “He’s a soldier, for ZAFT.”

Mir froze when the words left his lips, before she wrapped her arms around him as Kira felt a hot tear run down his cheek. Pressing his face into her shoulder, trying not to lose his composure. “Why _now_ of all times,” he said voice strained.

“It never happens when you want it to.” She whispered, “Mine showed up three weeks after Tolle and I started dating.” She said voice quiet.

Kira sighed quietly before pulling back, wiping his face. “I need to see the Captain, I can’t pilot now…”

“Wait. Your soulmate is-“

“The pilot of the Aegis.”

“Oh, _Kira._ ”

* * *

“Well, this certainly does change things.”

“I’m sorry, Captain.”

“Don’t be sorry, Kira. Everyone knows that you can’t choose who or when your soulmate will show up.”

Kira stayed quiet as Captain Ramius connected to the open channel. It was the only feasible way to contact the ZAFT ship, without sending a scout out to them.

“Go get some rest. I’ll contact them, and explain the situation.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kira saluted before walking out and back to his quarters. Falling into a deep sleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

* * *

“You called for me Commander?”

“Yes, Athrun, come in.” Le Cruset motioned for Athrun to have a seat, along side his team mates.

“We received a rather interesting message today from the legged ship. They were requesting a cease-fire under the Souls Protection Act.”

The room was dead silent, until typical Yzak exploded. “What! But that means that one of them is a soulmate to someone on this ship!”

“Correct, and we’ve already received confirmation, and an image of the matching mark, to confirm this was legitimate.”

Le Cruet pressed a button on his computer, before an image of an intricate and delicate compass appeared on screen. All eyes snapped to Athrun, who placed his hand over his own wrist, covering his matching mark.

“Kira…” Athrun whispered before he realized that he had even spoken, the Commander confirmed his thoughts.

“Indeed, Kira Yamato. The Strike pilot.”

Athrun just stared at the Commander as he explained that the legged ship had civilians on board, and that they would be meeting with them, to take the civilians so they could be returned home, and so that Kira and Athrun could be together. It had been proven, many times over, that keeping soulmates away from each other by force would be extremely detrimental to both of them.

“Dismissed.” Athrun stood and saluted on auto-pilot as he followed his comrades out of the room and down the hall. Athrun came back to his senses when he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him to sit down on the couch.

“Zala! Snap out of it!” Yzak was yelling, looking worried under the angry ruse. Dearka’s hand was on Athrun’s shoulder pushing him down; and Miguel, Rusty, and Nicol stood near-by.

“Sorry, guys. I’m fine.”

“BULLSHIT.”

“I just…”

“Yzak! Leave him alone! He’s been through a shock.” Miguel snapped, causing the younger man to quiet down.

“I’m fine… I just…”

“Never thought you’d meet them?” Nicol suggested.

“No… I’ve known Kira since we were little… we went to prep school together. I just never knew it would be him.”

“Does it bother you?” Dearka asked, looking concerned.

“No!” Athrun cut across sharply, before biting his lip. “When are we leaving?” he asked after everyone stayed silent.

“Tomorrow. It won’t be long,” Rusty said with a grin.  “It’s been to long already.”

“Tell us about it. We’re all still really confused about all this, Athrun.” Nicol suggested, making himself comfortable, and Athrun nodded, and explained late into the night.

* * *

 

Kira bounced on the balls of his feet, anxiety gnawing at him. “Kid, you’ve got to calm down.” Mwu said, amused, as he watched Kira bounce around the bridge. The Captain and Lieutenant had gone to meet with the boarding ZAFT forces, while Kira and Mwu waited on the bridge, watching for trouble. All the people on board who had met their soulmates were watching Kira fondly, remembering their own partners.

The soft _shhh_ of the door opening, had Kira turning on his heel to face the entrance, and there he stood. _Athrun._

Kira’s mind went blank, and without a thought, he launched himself across the room, the soldiers around Athrun tensed, but didn’t interfere. Kira collided with Athrun’s chest; and for the first time in a long time; he felt happy. Truly happy.


End file.
